


Fireflies

by Celestlian



Series: Wylan The White Comic Relief [4]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Inej, Jesper and Kuwei have a cosy night in, stringing up fairy lights and sitting in a big fort and sipping hot chocolate. Luckily, they aren’t interrupted.Without Wylan, but still part of my series.





	Fireflies

Kuwei, Jesper and Inej were getting ready for a cosy night in. It was cold outside, and the Crows of Colour were dressed in warm clothes. In the bedroom of their apartment, everyone was buzzing with energy. Jesper’s laptop sat on his bed, and Inej’s lamplight was sat on her desk. All in all, it seemed already very cosy indeed.

“Wait, so do I just, string it up, like this?” Kuwei asked. He stuck out his tongue whilst trying to blutack the end of the fairy lights to the wall. The end fell off the blutack, and he groaned.

Jesper laughed softly, going over to the Shu boy and fixing it.

“Just liiiiike...this! Okay, now you try,” Jesper said, giving Kuwei the end of the fairy lights.

As Kuwei fixed the fairy lights onto the blutack, his hand brushed over Jesper’s. Jesper’s eyes widened, and a flush came to his cheeks. From far away, Kuwei didn’t notice, but if Jesper had looked closer, he would’ve seen the smallest of genuine smiles on his face. 

Kuwei’s arms dropped to his sides. He grinned, punching the air. 

“Yes! I did it!” 

A laugh came from the other side of the room, though it was muffled by something. Jesper and Kuwei turned their heads to find Inej carrying blankets and pillows over to them. Kuwei grinned, taking them from her and beginning to make the blanket fort. Inej sighed softly, closing her eyes. 

“Wraith? You okay?” 

‘Wraith’ was the nickname given to Inej by her flatmates because of how protective she was of those she cared about. She cared about getting violent, but if it was necessary, she’d go for it. Jesper had always admired her resilience. 

Likewise, Inej and Kuwei admired Jesper’s intelligence and his ability to analyse situations and calm everything down if there was tension. He was the peacemaker, the person who people loved because he could be calm when the situation demanded it. They called him ‘sharpshooter’, for his ability to ‘shoot’ people’s biases down, so to speak. He fought for the others, and they fought for him. It was an unspoken pact the three would keep until they were in their graves. 

Inej nodded at Jesper’s question. She was humming a song from a movie that Jesper didn’t recognise. 

“It’s calm here.” Her eyes opened, and Jesper nodded. He leant against her. She let him. 

“Done,” Kuwei said. 

Jesper and Inej leapt to their feet. Jesper was suddenly alight with energy, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“I’ll make the drinks!” 

“I’ll join you!” 

Inej laughed and shook her head with a fond smile as she watched Kuwei run after Jesper. Sighing, she took her lamplight and plugged it into the nearest socket. It lit up their blanket fort. Inej smiled wider.

Everything was better with light.

_ 

Jesper and Kuwei were making the drinks. The two of them decided to make hot chocolate - Inej would like that best, they’d thought. 

“So,” Kuwei asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “How is everything?” 

“Good! Ma is excited for her and Da’s 20th anniversary.” 

Kuwei grinned. “I’m excited too! What presents are you going to get them?” 

“I’m not sure yet,” Jesper confessed. “I just...twenty years is such a big thing, y’know? I’m having difficulty choosing something for them.” 

Jesper finished making Inej’s hot chocolate. Outside, rain began to pour, and Jesper sighed in relief. 

“After the heat of the summer, rain works out _really_ well.” 

Kuwei nodded. He lifted up the spoon that had been in his hot chocolate and tapped Jesper’s nose with it. “Well, I can help you with choosing, if you want.” 

Jesper blushed. Kuwei grinned. The Zemeni boy looked at the hot chocolate on the top of his nose and laughed. He wiped it off and stuck his finger on his tongue, tasting the liquid. He grinned back at Kuwei. 

“I’d like that.” 

Kuwei was looking at him in a way that Jesper had never seen before. His eyes had softened, and Jesper gulped. He flushed more.

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat. “We should go back to Inej!”

He walked past Kuwei, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling low in his stomach. Kuwei followed him.

Jesper opened the door. He strode in, leaving Kuwei staring at the room, standing at the door in shock.

Jesper didn’t blame him. The room was lit with a soft glow, and there was a gigantic blanket fort on one of the beds, lit with lamplight.

“It’s like...like...a wonderland! And the fairy lights look like fireflies.” 

Kuwei looked excited. From beside Jesper, Inej giggled.

“Come on Kuwei. Join us!”

Grinning, Kuwei did. Inej sipped her hot chocolate.

“Wow, this is delicious! Thanks Jesper.” 

Jesper grinned as Kuwei chorused Inej’s thanks. “You’re welcome!” He met Kuwei’s eye. Jesper was sitting between Inej and Kuwei. He blushed and then sighed softly, opening his laptop screen and putting on the Emperor’s New Groove.

Kuwei leant his head on Jesper’s shoulder. Jesper smiled, and then smiled wider when Inej snuggled up to him. Jesper sipped his hot chocolate.

This was going to be a nice evening.


End file.
